Don't You Know Me
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: Hope breaks it off with Snow but will he regret it later?


Characters belong to Sqare Enix.

For the TheAnnoyingVoice that wasn't feeling good the day I wrote this.

* * *

><p>"How've you been? Can I come in?" Snow said standing outside Hope's apartment and looking at Hope through the door's slight opening as Hope stared back at him void of emotion. "Just came to get my things then I guess I'm leaving." he said shuffling the duffle bag in his hands. Hope stayed with that same expression even after he closed the door then after fumbling with the doors chain, he opened it all the way for Snow to come in.<p>

Snow stepped inside the bright apartment and frowned when Hope closed the door behind him and left towards the kitchen to rummage through the fridge. "You're not even going to say anything to me?" Hope just took out a coke and pulled the top so it made a loud noise and drank from it.

"What do you want me to say?" He leaned back against the fridge with an arm draped over his slender waist and the other keep the coke close to his lips as he watched Snow.

"…Nothing." Snow went into their old bedroom and sighed when he noticed Hope had already taken his clothes out of their closet and put it in a pile on the king sized bed. He set the bag on the bed and started to fold his clothes neatly putting them away but after some time, he stopped and ran a hand over his face. "Ah geez Hope."

All of his clothes had Hope's scent on them meaning he'd have to wash them unless if he wanted to be reminded of the silvered haired male ever moment of the day. When he ran his hand over his face he got a good dose of the scent and now all he wanted to do now was hold Hope close and whisper in his ear it's only temporary but no. He had taken Hope for granted and now he was paying the price.

Hope came in still drinking his coke so casually as if this didn't bother him and pointed at the picture frames of the two of them by the television. "Might as well take those too since I'll just throw them out later."

"I thought you'd feel the same as me." Snow said with a hurt look and Hope shrugged. They had been together for almost five years and now suddenly their relationship was being snuffed out by a forgotten engagement Snow had with a young woman named Serah. He moved near Hope to pull him in a hug and try to make him listen to him but Hope raised his hand up for him to stop and tilted his head at the clothes.

"You're only here to get your things remember?"

The time to come clean to Hope about Serah had come and gone and all Hope knew was that she had been, still was, engaged to him but nothing else. Snow had wanted to come clean long before any of this mess could happen but every time he was ready to tell Hope he would get cold feet and just pretend to be asleep with Hope in bed when really, he was scowling himself for not telling him.

Snow grit his teeth but nodded and turned his back to him returning to his task. With his back to Hope, he didn't notice the miserable look that ruined his beautiful face or how he gripped his drink a little too tight. It was around eight PM and the plane didn't leave until nine-thirty so he didn't pack his clothes as slow as he really wanted to but he also didn't want to pack them so fast since this was the last time he would see Hope.

"Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need." Hope muttered just barely above a whisper and left out of the room before Snow could turn back to him ready to reply that he didn't want to marry Serah and that he still wanted to be with him. "What goes around doesn't come around." Hope said with the hidden meaning if Snow didn't marry Serah now he wouldn't have a chance later.

"You should know me by now Hope! Better than that! Don't you know me?" Snow said following him quickly and catching his waist and spinning him around so Hope faced him.

"I should know you as well!" Hope finally said raising his voice and pushed against Snow to pull away but Snow pressed him against his chest. "Let go of me you asshole!" Hope was struggling and glaring up at him but Snow could also tell that he was trying not to cry by the way his eyes got glossy and pink.

God Snow wished things could go back to the way they were when they would tell each other their problems and just be content with the presence of the other nearby. Their talk was small but it didn't matter because what they didn't say in words they could show through smiles, gestures and kisses. Snow kissed Hope making Hope thrash his body against his and then Hope splashed his drink over him so Snow had to let go.

"Leave! You're just making things worse for me!" Hope said wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve and Snow flicked some of the soda from his blonde hair. Hope moved away from Snow and headed to the door to show him the way out but then shook his head. "You know what? You can have this place! I don't want a place filled with memories of you!"

"I'm seven inches tall so I'll be able to take care of myself just fine out there but you won't Hope. You should keep the apartment." He brushed off his drenched clothes and searched in his pockets for his keys then handed them to Hope that glared at them. "So here's my keys and I changed all the bills already."

It took a while for Hope to take them but when he did he snatched them out of his palm."I don't want to see you again so don't ever come back." Snow nodded as he went back to finish packing and when he was done he carried his bag out the door."Are humans only made to spill and wonder where the heart went?"

Snow didn't answer that trying to block out Hope's voice and sniffles as Hope tried to calm himself down."So, this is it then?" He asked Hope when he looked back at him as he stood in the door frame. Hope didn't say anything instead only looked elsewhere avoiding his gaze.

_"You've been taking me for granted"_ Snow heard in his mind in Hope's voice and frowned because even though Hope didn't actually say it he knew that's what Hope wanted to say.

Snow walked down the iron stairs back to solid ground and looked up but Hope had already shut the door. With a heavy heart, he left and got in his car ready to head towards the airport. If Hope didn't want him back then Snow wasn't going to force him to take him back. He just wanted Hope to be happy.

With one last sigh and glance at his old home, Snow left out of the apartments with the idea set in his mind that he would never come back again.

After Snow left Hope locked the door and started to clean up the stains on the carpet from the where the coke had spilled before it could go in deeper in the carpet. He was on his knees rubbing the stain with a rag and stopped once it was gone but still sat on his knees looking at the spot sadly.

With the stain gone it was like erasing the last memory of Snow. It was erasing the fact that Snow had ever been here, ever been in his life, and that made Hope's heart throb.

"I know that I remember you. I think that you remember me too."

He was referring to the day he and Snow had first met, when they shared their first kiss, and how they had spend all the holidays together. All the time and memories they had together gone to waste hurt his head and he got up to go lay in bed.

The bed creaked when he laid on the right side of it on his stomach and closed his eyes liking how the coolness of the pillow his head laid on made his headache lessen. When he opened his eyes again they gazed at the spot Snow used to sleep on and slowly he reached a hand out touching the spot and it felt so cold. Hope frowned and moved the hand close to his body warming it with his body heat and sat up. "How can one of us feel blessed if the other ones lost?" Two people that were truly in love would not be happy if they were separated even if it was for a good reason.

Snow had made it to the airport and looked at the scheduled flights headed for Eden and then got in line to have his passport checked. "I know you feel the change Hope." he said to himself as the line advanced quickly. Within the short time he had been away from Hope things already felt strange and lonely."It just gets worse when it stays the same." Snow smiled sadly knowing it wouldn't be easy to live without Hope. The lady checked his passport on the computer and made sure everything was okay then wished him a safe trip when it passed.

Hope ran out the house slamming the door shut and almost fell down the stairs as he made it to his small car. "Ah damn! What the hell is wrong with me?" He quickly turned the car on and pulled out of there speeding out of the complexion and onto the streets getting many angry honks.

Who the fuck was he kidding? He wanted Snow to stay with him no matter what and now he had catch him before he walked out of his life for good!

He parked by the entrance not caring if he blocked the path for the other cars when he ran out of his inside the airport. It didn't matter if someone gave him a big ticket or towed his car away he just wanted to reach Snow.

The people inside stared at him when he ran in and some even stopped what they were doing afraid he was some crazy guy or a terrorist. A security guard came towards him asking if something was wrong and Hope shook his head looking around trying to find the large man. "I need to find Snow! He can't leave on that plane!"

The people that worked there tried to make him calm down but he wouldn't calm down until he found Snow. Suddenly he spotted someone who looked like Snow from behind far away going in through one of the gates and sprinted at full speed towards him. "Snow! Wait! Ugh let go of me!" he grunted at the security guards and cops that gripped on his shoulders and chest. "Please! I won't ever see him again!" he pleaded with them as he was dragged away. Somehow he managed to break free and ignored the lady that shouted at him that he couldn't go in there when he jumped over the rope. "Snow!"

Snow looked back when he heard his name and then let out a whoosh of air when Hope ran into him knocking him down. "Hope? What are you…what?" he said confused and Hope panted on him from all the running.

"You….can't... go." Hope said out of breath and sat up on Snow's lap when Snow sat up himself. His face was flushed and his lips parted and Snow stroked his cheek so that he leaned in to his touch. "Don't go."

"I'm still here aren't I?" Snow said bringing color back to Hope's eyes. Hope threw his arms around Snow's neck and kissed his lips so that Snow kissed him back just as passionately. When they broke apart Snow helped Hope stand and held on of his hands leading him back out. "You should know me by now Hope that I'll always love you."


End file.
